This invention relates to a device for displaying a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image in which there is a image receiving system integrated, and unnoticeable, within the display itself through which the image receiving system can send the image to the displaying system such that the display can present the same image it is receiving or it can send the image elsewhere or it can display a different image or any combination there of.